


Still Into You

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Meeting the Parents, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Jughead remembers the night Betty met his mom perfectly well





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this during season 1 and this is what I saw happening. Once again probs need editing but

The night Betty met Gladys was one that Jughead remembered well. Betty and he hadn’t gotten back together but he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather bring with him. He regretted showing up, he hadn’t even gotten to see Jellybean before his mother jumped into her “I made the right choice” speech. With every comment his mother made about how leaving him was for the best he could feel his heart breaking. By the end of the night, he felt drained both emotionally and physically. Betty took one look at him, stood up, and dumped the water- she had to get for herself because apparently there weren't any manners- into Gladys' lap. Jughead remembers the deathly silence that filled the room and Betty’s words that broke the silence.

“You gave up something good when you left. Jughead is one of the good ones and I pity the fact that you don’t realize your mistake. I would say it was nice to meet you but I was told never to lie- goodbye.”

The drive back to Riverdale had been silent until Jughead broke down. Betty calmly held his hand and muttered soothing words until he stopped.

“I love you, Betty, so much.”

 

After all the kisses and tears, the lies and breakups, the makeups and stolen kisses, Betty was still into Jughead and he was still into her.


End file.
